


Ready, Love?

by Kino_wolfie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cause being excessively tired in general should be, is ryan's insomnia an archive warning, lol archive tumblr tags, tiredness, work related exasperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kino_wolfie/pseuds/Kino_wolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: One last look. Ryan and Gavin at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first RT/AH fic! Yaaaaay. Been taking writing class for almost a month now and next week is the last class so I figured instead of waiting til it's over I would finally start posting shit now. Yay writing! *whispers unbetaed into the void*

It was the end of the day at Roosterteeth office, everyone getting ready to call it quits for the day. Especially Ryan, who had to review one last part of the new video he was editing and he was done. He had barely managed to get three hours of sleep in the almost as many days and for once, he just wanted to go home and sleep. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, wanting nothing more than to just send it off and be done with it.

"Ryan? Are you ready to go?" asks an unmistakable British voice, hands covering his and prying them away from his face.

Ryan lifts his weary gaze to the sight of Gavin's concerned face; a thin, tired smile finding it's way across his lips. His boyfriend had his bag ready to go. "Yeah, almost. Just gotta look over this last part one more time and we can go." He squeezes his boyfriend's hands in thanks and pulls away to finish the video.

He hears Gavin sigh heavily, but his boyfriend knows better than to stop Ryan when he's so close to just sending off the edit and being done with it. He hears the thump and Gavin's arms wind around his shoulders, his face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Ryan sighs, taking the physical comfort as it's given, trying to finish in record time.

Moments later, the edit was done and sent off. Ryan leaning back into boyfriend's warmth, Gavin tightening his arms in a quick hug. Ryan turned around and smiled at his boyfriend, who leaned down, kissing him softly. He melted into the kiss, letting the feeling of love for his wonderful, patient, gorgeous boyfriend seep into his bones.

Gavin broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Ryan's. "Ready now, love?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ryan packed up his stuff and with his bag over his shoulder and laptop case in hand, he caught Gavin's hand with his free one as they left to finally go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also under my tumblr username: lirokuneta.tumblr.com


End file.
